Em Busca da Pedra Filosofal
by Victoria Tuaska Black
Summary: " A vida eterna, é o que todos sonham ter."
1. Capítulo I - O Alquimista

**Capítulo I**

**O Alquimista**

Após a morte de seus pais Nicolas Flamel casou-se Perrenelle, que era viúva. Em 1372, Flamel achou um antigo livro com capa de couro preto, enquanto caminhava na estrada de Santiago, na Espanha.

Flamel tentou entender a escrita em hieróglifos, mas após uma longa análise não conseguiu compreender o que se tratava. Procurou alguma pessoa que soubesse o que era, e na mesma estrada em que se deparou com o livro, encontrou um grande pensador judeu, chamado Sawiic, este fez a tradução do livro, que se tratava de cabala e alquimia, possuindo a fórmula para a pedra filosofal.

Este sábio interpretou os hieróglifos, e em cinco dias, ajudou Flamel a entender o que havia no misterioso livro.

Após estes acontecimentos, Flamel começou a se dedicar à alquimia, seu objetivo maior era conceber a pedra filosofal, que seria a matéria-prima para o elixir da vida eterna. Em 1382 depois de muita pesquisa, Flamel conseguiu fabricar a pedra filosofal, conseguindo criar e transformar metais inferiores em ouro. Cerca de dez anos mais tarde do início dos experimentos, Nicolas Flamel e Perrenelle enriqueceram e começaram a realizar um grande número de obras de caridade, como, a construção de hospitais, igrejas, abrigos e cemitérios, os decorar com pinturas e esculturas contendo símbolos alquímicos e muito ouro.

Em 1385 Flamel conseguiu extrair da pedra esverdeada, que não tinha forma um liquido, este, capaz que curar qualquer ferida, qualquer doença, capaz que ressuscitar os mortos, e, de proporcionar a vida eterna a qualquer indivíduo que o toma-se. Este conteúdo, foi nomeado de elixir da vida eterna. Após ter inventado o liquido Flamel, começou a planejar com sua esposa a suposta morte do casal, em 1392 iniciaram o testamento, que, deixariam ao seu sobrinho escrito de forma em um alfabeto codificado e criptografado, este documento revelava todos os segredos que Flamel havia descobrira sobre a alquimia, e também o lugar que o casal estaria depois da morte forjada.

No dia vinte e dois de março de 1418, aconteceu a suposta morte de Flamel e sua esposa. Os dois criados do casal os ajudaram fugir na madrugada do dia seguinte, o alquimista levou todos os seus livros, papéis de investigação e cadernos, onde haviam escritos todas as pesquisas ocorridas. Para que ninguém soubesse que haviam fugido, os criados, compraram juntamente com o sobrinho de Flamel os dois caixões, e colocaram dentro um saco de areia, e algumas roupas, toda população parisiense compareceu ao enterro do grande alquimista, após o acontecimento um grande número curiosos e pesquisadores invadiram a residência de Flamel e a saquearam tentando encontrar a pedra filosofal, e, ou receitas concretas para a sua preparação.

Após incensáveis semanas de viajem o casal chegou à Grã-Bretanha, e, lá se instalaram. Foram considerados nobres, já que, eram muito ricos. Decidiram partir do país em 1483, forjando suas mortes.

Foram para a Itália, e moraram em uma aldeia, eram reconhecidos por estarem sempre ajudando os necessitados, que eram muitos. Em 1491 Nicolas Flamel começou seus estudos sobre o elixir da juventude eterna, o alquimista acreditava que esse líquido mágico estava no ouro potável (no núcleo dos átomos, estes, que não são densos), seriam muitas as propriedades desta verdadeira descoberta, a regeneração e a cura do organismo. O alquimista passou quinze anos de sua vida pesquisando como criar o elixir, e, em treze de abril 1506 após anos de estudos, chegou ao seu êxito.

No dia seguinte, Flamel começou seu plano de fuga, e, quando anoiteceu escapou acompanhado de sua esposa Perrenelle. O casal tomou o elixir enquanto encaminhavam-se a uma aldeia que se localizava ao extremo Sul do país, lá viveram noventa anos, e em 1596 partiram para Roma, onde em 1634 nasceu Francisco Flamel, filho do casal. Quando a criança completou nove anos de idade, Flamel, Perrenelle e Francisco mudaram-se, para França, lá o menino completou seus estudos, e com dezessete anos entrou para uma universidade, escolheu cursar medicina.

Em Paris, Nicolas Flamel era conhecido como Félix Listorier, na cidade ele montará uma fábrica de tecidos, que, empregava todos os que precisavam, era só apresentar-se, Listorier apenas exigia que estes fossem pessoas honestas e honradas, este, era famoso por sua extrema simplicidade e caridade.

Em 1657, Francisco concluiu a universidade, e, solidário, não cobrava taxas para examinar os pobres, viajava para vilarejos distantes, onde encontrava pessoas que não tinham condições de fazerem uma consulta, lá, ele ajudava muitos miseráveis, consultando-os e fornecendo o diagnóstico. Francisco continuou exercendo a sua caridade até 1666, quando adquiriu a peste bubônica, uma doença que quase o matou, este ficou acamado por dois meses, até que, seu pai percebeu que Francisco tinha poucos dias de vida, então, ofereceu-lhe o elixir da vida eterna, este liquido, no mesmo segundo em que foi tomado, curou o médico da doença, o dando também, a eternidade.

Esta, na época, era uma doença incurável, quando a população de Paris, soube do acontecido, a família de Flamel foi acusada de exercer a bruxaria, e então o alquimista fugiu com sua esposa Perrenelle, deixando a indústria e a residência, uma parte da pedra filosofal, e com dois frascos para Francisco, onde continham o elixir da juventude eterna, e o elixir da vida eterna.

O jovem médico recebia diversas cartas de seu pai, essas não continham os dados do remetente, Flamel, escrevia de forma codificada e criptografada, pois caso estas cartas caíssem em mãos erradas, os segredos contidos nelas estariam seguros.

Em 1667 em um vilarejo distante da cidade de Paris, Francisco conheceu Marie uma jovem camponesa que aparentava ter dezesseis anos, esta era branca e delicada como uma boneca porcelana, tinha longos cabelos ondulados e loiros que estavam sempre transados, olhos verdes e expressivos, os lábios carnudos e rosados, Marie, ou _"ma douce enfant"_, como Francisco a chamava, era uma menina de belos gestos, educada, e, muito humilde, todas essas qualidades fizeram com que o médico se apaixonasse pela jovem camponesa. Pelo menos, uma vez por mês, Francisco se deslocava para o vilarejo onde Marie morava, para vê-la, era uma longa viajem, mas esse sacrifício,era transformado em alegria quando Francisco via o sorriso de Marie.

Em vinte e seis de setembro deste mesmo ano, Francisco, como de costume, chegou ao vilarejo de sua amada Marie, mas ele não a enxergou, perguntou a mãe da menina, onde a moça estava, então ela respondeu:

- A minha pequena está em casa, no quarto, ela está se sentindo mal, se queixa de dores desde que o senhor partiu.

- Poderia levar-me até lá senhora? – perguntou Francisco, preocupado com Marie.

Chegando lá, o jovem médico, avistou sua querida, os brilhos de seus olhos já não existiam, os lábios agora eram amarelados, assim como sua pele, que também não era mais macia, parecia que, Marie havia envelhecido trinta anos em algumas semanas.

- Ela tem vomitado muito, principalmente nos últimos cinco dias. – disse a mãe de Marie, olhando piedosamente para a menina. – Se nega a comer algo...

Francisco foi à direção da cama da menina, e se agachou, e cochichou algumas palavras no ouvido dela, levantou-se e pediu água com mel e uma fatia de pão para a mãe da moça. Marie bebeu,e, mordeu um pequeno pedaço de pão, e depois de alguns minutos regurgitou. Quando Francisco viu aquela cena, se desesperou, e chegou à conclusão de que sua amada precisava de uma cura, ou seja, precisava tomar um pouco do elixir. Então deixou a mãe a Marie algumas recomendações, montou em seu cavalo e saiu a galope. Foram dois dias de viajem até chegar a Paris, Francisco, entrou em sua casa, mandou uma das criadas encher sua garrafa de água, e sua bolsa de alimentos, enquanto ele pegava o frasco, que estava localizada dentro de uma caixa de madeira, saiu rapidamente, e após mais dois dias voltou ao vilarejo.

- Como ela está? – perguntou ele desesperado, entrando na casa de Marie. – Minha menina está melhor?

Chegando ao quarto Francisco de deparou com a cama vazia, uma mistura de sentimentos tomou conta de seu corpo, a mãe de Marie entrou no quarto, e, sem coragem de olhar no rosto do jovem disse:

- Ela não está mais conosco... – as lágrimas tomaram conta dos olhos da velha mulher.

- Desculpe-me senhora! Não consegui chegar a tempo... – disse ele inconsolável. – Foi tudo culpa minha!

Francisco sentou-se na cama de Marie e lá, pensou em todos os momentos que passou com ela, no lindo sorriso que ela tinha, e nos pequenos gestos da menina. Logo após levantou-se e perguntou onde a jovem estava, a mãe de Marie, o levou até a beira do rio e falou:

- Foi aqui que ela foi cremada, as cinzas foram jogadas ao mar...

O médico abaixou-se e com as mãos juntas pegou a água e disse em voz baixa _"je t'aime". _Levantou-se e sem se despedir de ninguém, montou em seu cavalo e partiu.

Após este dia Francisco nunca mais voltou à vila, e jamais exerceu sua profissão, abandonou a indústria e a casa que havia herdado de seu pai, o jovem quis começar uma vida nova, em lugar longe de Paris, distante de todas as suas más lembranças.

Francisco nunca mais foi visto.

* * *

_Ma douce enfant - _Minha doce criança

___je t'aime - _Eu te amo


	2. Capítulo II - Seis de Setembro

**Capítulo II**

**Seis de Setembro**

**_334 anos depois, Londres, Inglaterra_**

No dia seis de setembro de 2010, Joanna, uma bela professora de história que lecionava na Universidade de Londres se encaminhava à sala de aula.

- Olá pessoal! – a jovem abriu a porta e entrou em um dos cômodos. – Tudo bom com vocês? - ninguém respondeu a pergunta.

- Bem... Sou Joanna Bohr, e neste semestre irei dar a vocês aulas de história medieval. Vocês sabem que período foi esse? – a sala permaneceu em silêncio, então ela própria respondeu a pergunta. – Está foi uma época da história da Europa, entre os séculos V e XV, é uma fase intermédia da divisão clássica da história ocidental em três períodos; a Antiguidade, Idade Média e Idade Moderna. A Idade Média é ainda frequentemente dividida em dois momentos. Quais são eles?

- Alta Idade Média, e Baixa Idade Média. – respondeu um garoto em voz baixa.

- Certíssimo! – respondeu ela entusiasmada com a resposta do jovem. – Esses, vão ser os assuntos que vocês terão que abordar no trabalho, este será que ser entregue semana que vem, sem falta. – disse Ma. Joanna anotando a data no quadro. – Irei fazer a chamada, depois irei liberar vocês.

Então a professora se sentou, abriu a bolsa, tirou o estojo, e, uma pasta de dentro, que continham os dados da turma.

- Alice Meireles. – aqui professora, respondeu uma menina.

Passaram-se cinco minutos, e Joanna estava quase terminando a chamada quando... - Thomas Flamel... Flamel, que interessante este sobrenome...

- Presente. – respondeu o menino. – Há... Sim, meu sobrenome, é de origem francesa.

- Sim... Eu sei... Nicolas Flamel era francês. – falou Joanna pensativa.

- Verdade professora... Já que a senhora tocou no assunto... Iremos estudar sobre este alquimista?

- Não... – respondeu ela, anotando algo na caderneta. – Este homem faz parte da história, todos os alquimistas fazem, mas não são importantes.

- Mas, porque não são importantes? – perguntou uma jovem.

- Pois estes não mudaram os rumos da humanidade, não fizeram favor algum à sociedade. – respondeu Joanna. – Agora, por favor, fiquem em silêncio, falem somente se forem solicitados, vou continuar a chamada.

Todos ficaram calados, e, quando Joana acabou os liberou e saiu, os alunos, á seguiu.

- Olá, minha querida! – disse Miranda, uma bela mulher, de aproximadamente quarenta e dois anos, branca, de olhos acinzentados, esta, estava sempre com os longos cabelos cor de fogo presos, em um coque. – Como foi á primeira aula do semestre?

- Dra. Miranda! – disse Joanna a abraçando com simpatia. – Interessante, eu e os universitários não conversamos muito.

- Sei como é... Nos primeiros dias eles ficam envergonhados, mas depois do terceiro, o pessoal fica mais à vontade.

- Assim eu espero... – falou Joanna sorrindo.

- Nenhum aluno se apaixonou a primeira vista? – perguntou Miranda em tom de brincadeira, Joanna deu uma risada. – Ah querida, todos sabem que tu és a professora mais bonita deste instituto, a maioria dos estudantes, que, fazem á cadeira de história medieval, estão cursando por sua causa.

- Minha causa?

- Sim!

- Acho que a doutora está louca...

- Não estou louca, apresento-me neste exato momento em plena sanidade. – Joanna sorriu de novo, Miranda, era a pessoa mais engraçada que já conhecera em sua vida, por mais que passasse a imagem de uma mulher extremamente severa.

- Irá à sala dos professores? – perguntou a jovem mestra.

- Não, tenho que dar uma aula agora. – respondeu Miranda olhando o relógio de pulso.

- Então ficamos por aqui.

- Está bem, vou indo... Estou atrasada! – disse Miranda apressando o passo. – AHH! MANDE LEMBRANÇAS AO NORMAN! - gritou a doutora já distante de Joanna, que sorrio, abriu a porta do aposento e entrou. Abancou-se em uma das cadeiras e começou a arrumar os papéis da universidade, em poucos minutos a jovem já estava acomodada em seu Ford Anglia branco.

Como seu namorado chegaria apenas ao anoitecer, Joanna resolveu almoçar em um restaurante e passar à tarde na livraria, umas das únicas de Bloomsburry. A jovem ficou um longo período observando a vitrine, e, entrou no estabelecimento.

- Olá Peter! – disse ela se locomovendo em direção às estantes. – Chegaram novos livros?

- Sim, vários... – falou o atendente observando-a. – Estão todos ai no livreiro.

- Ah sim! Encontrei alguns títulos novos agora... – disse Joanna folhando um calhamaço.

- Professora! Lembrei-me neste momento que, chegou um livro sobre Nicolas Flamel e a pedra filosofal. – disse Peter de repente.

Joanna virou-se rapidamente, e olhou perplexa para o rapaz.

- Sobre o quê? – perguntou ela com a voz trêmula.

- A pedra filosofal, que transforma todo material em ouro. – respondeu Peter serenamente.

- Ah sim... – disse Joanna virando-se novamente de costas para o vendedor. – Não me interesso por este livro...

- Mas a senhora gosta não de história? Não admira o passado... – Peter não pode concluir sua frase, pois Joanna o interferiu.

- Gosto muito de história meu jovem, tanto que, eu escolhi este ofício para meu sustento, mas Flamel está no seleto grupo que não me atrai. Ouço meu namorado falar tanto dele, que já sei toda biografia. – disse a mestra admirando a capa de um livro. – Quais os outros títulos que chegaram?

- Madame Madeline, Sangue Oculto, Drácula, Helena de Tróia, A Bruxa do Mediterrâneo... – citou, ele contando nos dedos.

- Hum... – disse Joanna baixinho procurando alguns dos livros referidos pelo garoto. – Irei ficar com estes! – falou ela postando sobre a banca as duas obras escolhidas.

- Belas escolhas professora!

- Permanecerei um tempo lendo, quando eu acabar passo aqui e pego os livros, ok? – disse ela dirigindo-se ao fundo da livraria.

Á tarde de Joanna passou em um piscar de olhos, pois ela fizera o que mais gostava, ler, aquele conjunto de folhas impressas era o passatempo favorito da jovem.

Ao perceber que já havia passado de seu horário, a professora levantou-se rapidamente, e colocou o livro que estava lendo na estante, passou pela bancada onde Peter se localizava e pediu as duas obras que havia escolhido, pagou, deu um abraço em seu amigo.

- Desculpe-me, mas preciso ir Norman já deve estar em casa, estou atrasada, desculpe-me! – dizia ela enquanto saia da livraria.

Atravessou a rua e entrou em seu veiculo, colocou a bolsa, e os livros no banco traseiro, e ligou os motores de seu Ford Anglia.

A Rua da Revolução, onde morava era distante de Bloomsburry, Joanna demorou cerca de trinta minutos para chegar á sua residência, até porque, nos finais de tarde, as vias públicas ficavam muito movimentadas.

* * *

_Bloomsburry - **Bloomsbury** é uma área do bairro londrino de Camden , em Londres, entre Euston Roade e Holborn , desenvolvido pela família Russell , nos séculos 17 e 18 em uma área residencial elegante. É notável pela sua variedade de praças ajardinadas , conexões literárias e numerosas instituições culturais, educacionais e de saúde. __Bloomsburry abriga abriga a Universidade de Londres._

___Rua da Revolução - Uma rua, inventada por mim, onde, Joanna Bohr e Norman Smith moram. Está rua não se encontra no bairro de Camden e sim em Brent._


	3. Capítulo III - Rua da Revolução, N 13

**Capítulo III**

**Rua da Revolução, N° 13**

A professora chegou ao seu destino, estacionou o carro, pegou os livros que estavam no banco de trás, e, foi em direção à sua vivenda. Abriu a porta do domicilio e notando que as luzes estavam apagadas perguntou:

- Norman... Você está ai? – não ouviu nenhuma resposta, Joanna suspirou alto.

Fechou a porta, pôs os livros sobre uma mesa, e jogou a bolsa no sofá, subiu as escadas, entrou em seu banheiro, despiu-se e foi até a banheira, lá, começou a pensar em seu dia, e, em Nicolas Flamel... Essas idéias sempre invadiam sua mente, até porque, este homem era o culpado de toda a desgraça de sua vida. Joanna banhou-se, e ficou mais alguns minutos imersa, pegou a toalha que se localizava no lado da banheira, levantou, e se secou, vestiu um roupão, e, penteou seus longos cabelos. Agora a moça sentia-se confortável.

Desceu as escadas, ligou a televisão, e começou a preparar o café, um pequeno barulho a interrompeu, ao ouvir, Joanna moveu-se rapidamente, e pegou um objeto que estava dentro da bolsa, um celular, Norman havia mandado uma mensagem, com a seguinte frase: _"Minha princesa, estou em uma reunião, essa é a culpada pelo meu atraso, logo estarei em casa, não se preocupe!"_. A jovem ficou de pé, segurando o aparelho e olhando para o aviso que o namorado tinha mandado, não se recordava de nenhuma reunião marcada, _"será que eu esqueci?" _perguntava-se ela. A reflexão de Joanna cessou quando esta ouviu outro barulho, o da chaleira, a água estava fervendo, a professora colocou o celular sobre a mesa, onde estavam localizados os livros que foram comprados à tarde. Joanna voltou à cozinha desligou o fogo, e tirou a chaleira do fogão, colocou um pouco de água quente, três colheres de café e uma colher de açúcar, logo após completou a caneca com leite morno, regressou a sala, pegou os dois livros que estavam sobre a bancada, sentou-se no sofá e começou a pensar qual obra iria ler primeiro, Madame Madeline, ou A Bruxa do Mediterrâneo, está questão tomava conta de sua mente, até que, depois de muitos minutos Joanna decidiu que começaria ler A Bruxa do Mediterrâneo, foram muitos capítulos lidos, consequentemente várias canecas de café consumidas. Eram nove horas e trinta e sete minutos quando Norman, um belo homem, de trinta e sete anos, alto, de pele clara, cabelos curtos e castanhos, lábios rosados, olhos escuros, e, com um ar de seriedade entrou em casa a casa.

- Olá querido! – disse ela arrumando-se no sofá, e fechando o livro. Norman não respondeu à namorada, Joanna insistiu. – Como foi á reunião?

- Interessante... – respondeu ele, tirando o seu computador portátil da mochila e botando sobre a escrivaninha. – Princesa, não mexa em minhas coisas, vou ir trocar de roupa e já volto.

Joanna ficou calada, pegou o calhamaço novamente, arrumou-se no sofá, para que ficasse confortável, abriu o livro, e começou a ler, já que estava entretida, o tempo de Joanna passou com uma certa rapidez.

Norman descia as escadas, e se direcionava a mesa, onde estavam seus objetos. O homem se acomodou na cadeira e ligou o eletrônico, pegou um caderno, um estojo e algumas apostilas, logo, estava concentrado, fazia várias anotações, lia, e, relia variadas vezes o que estava no computador. Joanna novamente fechou o livro, e o interrogou:

- Do que se tratava?

- O que? – perguntou ele sem tirar os olhos do seu trabalho.

- A reunião, do que se tratava a reunião?

- Ah sim... Nós discutimos assuntos do laboratório de química.

- Mas você não comunicou a mim que participaria de alguma reunião hoje...

- Foi de última hora.

Norman respondia as perguntas, sem sequer olhar no rosto de sua parceira, e, Joanna, percebeu que este, estava mais frio do que de costume.

- O que houve? – perguntou ela, preocupada, esperando que Norman desabafasse.

- Nada... – respondeu ele, virando-se para olhar a face da jovem, e, sacudindo os ombros.

- Mas, porque está assim? – disse ela levantando-se, e caminhando na direção do seu namorado. – Estás tão calado, tão distante, tão... Concentrado... – falou ela envolvendo os braços no pescoço de Norman, e, beijando o rosto do mesmo.

- Eu estou normal Joanna... – disse ele, olhando seriamente para a jovem, e, tirando os braços da professora de seu colo. – Já respondi suas perguntas, agora, por favor, deixe-me trabalhar sossegado?

- Está bem... Eu o deixarei sozinho... – disse ela cabisbaixa, pegando os livros. – Vou ler em meu quarto.

Joanna subiu às escadas, desgostosa, e pensava _"porque Norman me tratou assim, justamente hoje, no dia em que eu mais preciso dele"._ Quando deitou em sua cama a lembrança de sua infância, e, de Nicolas Flamel tomou conta de sua mente, chorou muito, e, adormeceu.

Acordou e percebeu que Norman, não estava no quarto, então desceu as escadas, lá estava ele, em frente ao computador, Joanna olhou para o relógio da sala, e, viu que já havia passado das três horas da madrugada.

- Querido, já não está na hora de dormir? – perguntou ela.

- Não princesa, preciso terminar o relatório sobre as cartas de Flamel. – disse ele, sem se dar de conta, do que havia dito. Ao ouvir essas palavras, as lágrimas começaram a tomar conta do rosto de Joanna, e, percebendo que tinha falado de mais, Norman olhou para a moça. – Está chorando princesa? – perguntou ele sorrindo, a resposta era óbvia. – Porque está assim minha Joanna?

- Norman... Esse homem me persegue, hoje, fazem exatos vinte e um anos que esse maldito assassinou meus pais, ontem, – disse ela aos soluços, chorando muito. – ontem, todos que estavam em minha volta tocaram no nome dele, eu não agüento mais Norman!

- Calma... Senta aqui. – disse ele direcionando Joanna para sentar-se no sofá - Vou pegar um copo de água para você, onde estão seus calmantes?

- Estão na estante de livros, perto da escada.

Norman foi para a cozinha, e, encheu um copo de água, pegou os calmantes, e os levou para Joanna.

- Agora tome! – disse ele esticando a mão. – E se acalme por favor...

- Mas ele destruiu minha família!

- Me explique como ele destruiu sua família! Você mesma fala que Flamel morreu, há séculos atrás, então, se está morto, não tem como ele cometer um assassinato! – disse Norman irritado, gesticulando muito. – Você fica cada vez pior, a cada ano que passa fica mais louca!

- MAS ELE MATOU MEUS PAIS!

- CALA A BOCA! – disse ele aumentando o tom de voz. – Será que você não percebe que está se comportando igual uma criança? Para de ser idiota!

Joanna ficou calada, encarando Norman com um olhar ameaçador, as palavras dele haviam machucado muito, e com certeza, elas jamais seriam esquecidas. A jovem, se levantou e não disse sequer uma palavra, mas, antes de subir as escadas falou:

- Irei dormir no quarto de hóspedes!

* * *

**_N/A's_**

_Depois de um período sem posts, por culpa da falta de criatividade, está pronto mais um capítulo, espero que gostem!_

_Para a criação do Norman Smith, me inspirei Heath Ledger... _

_Olá **Fernanda Charlotte**, tudo bom?_

_Espero que esteja gostando da fanfic... Bem, houve uma grande pesquisa sobre Flamel, até porque, em minha opinião seria muito difícil, criar uma fic sobre um assunto que nem dominamos, o meu objetivo com isso, é misturar um pouco de história ( minha grande paixão ), e atravéz desses textos fictícios, passar um conhecimento sobre alguns assuntos..._

_Beijos!_


End file.
